


One Step

by im_significant



Series: Errant on Errantry [2]
Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Same-Sex Marriage, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_significant/pseuds/im_significant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Supreme Court legalizes same-sex marriage. Various characters react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as "Gay Wizard Babies." Thanks for a very rapid beta to my cuddlemate, DevieKlutz; remaining mistakes are mine. Tom and Carl are indeed a couple in this 'verse, though it's up to you to decide what kind (qp, romantic, sexual, etc.). If the end bit is confusing it's because I haven't gotten around to writing/editing/posting the relevant bits of backstory. Sorry about that. I'll get to it.

The phone woke Claire from a dream she couldn't remember. She fumbled for her glasses and then for her phone, which unobligingly fell off the nightstand instead. After several moments of flailing and a loud _thud_ , she answered the call from a tangle of sheets on the floor.

“Tom, you _ass_ , I was _asleep_.”

There was laughter from the other end, lighter than she’d heard from him in a long time. “I take it you haven’t checked the news?”

“ ** _Asleep_**.”

More laughter. “Sorry Claire, but I couldn't wait. The Supreme Court-“

He was cut off by a shriek from the living room, shrill and joyful. The shrieking continued with the pounding of feet down the hall, and Stacey skidded into the room. She paused to locate the lump of sheets on the floor on Claire’s side of the bed, and then darted around to tackle her, shrieking again.

From the phone came another bout of Tom’s wonderful, happy laughter. “Well, I think Stacey heard, at least.”

Claire shifted to wrap one arm around Stacey and brushed a mass of red curls away from her mouth. “Alright, alright, what happened?” she said into the phone.

“The Supreme Court announced their ruling,” he said. “We got it.”

It took a moment for it to sink in, to process what he was talking about, and then what it meant. And then she buried her face in Stacey’s hair with a small squeak of her own. “Oh my powers,” she murmured, “we _got_ it.”

Stacey made a happy sort of trill against her chest. Claire squeezed her tighter. The phone made a staticky shuffling noise, and Tom’s muffled “hey!” came down the line, and then Carl said, bright and warm, “Hey Clary!”

Claire giggled. “Hi there.”

“Carl!” yelled Stacey, making Claire wince at the volume as she dodged a forehead to her chin. “Carlcarlcarl!”

Claire managed to hit speakerphone before flopping backwards onto the floor, dragging Stacey with her. She got another mouthful of hair, but at this point it didn't matter.

“Hey girls,” said Carl.

“Carl!” said Stacey again, and then placed a loud kiss squarely on Claire’s mouth.

Carl snorted, and then yelped as something similar apparently happened on his end of the line.

And then Stacey’s cell rang from the other room and Claire got an elbow to the stomach as she scrambled up to answer it, and Tom and Carl said goodbye through fits of laughter. Claire set her phone down and pulled the sheet-pile up around her shoulders and leaned against the side of the bed and took a deep breath. “Oh, Powers. We did it.”

 

*     *     *

 

The man with the cloak made of stars appeared silently next to the girl-who-watches, joining her in gazing at the small blue sphere of Earth. “One step in one country on one planet,” he said.

The girl sighed. “I know.”

“It’s not enough,” he said.

“I know.”

“It will never be enough,” he said.

The girl spun to face him. “It’s something.”

“Forever and always, huh?” the man said with a darkly wry smile.

“Forever and always.”

  



End file.
